The Canine Caper
by ChocolateEclar
Summary: The 3rd part in my HMC sagaOne of my original characters from 'BHaD' finds hisherself in a strange town and in the form of a dog! Will the 'canine' find out what happened and who it really is! Finished
1. Chapter 1: In Which a ‘Dog’

The Canine Caper

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. She also owns the entire world she created (i.e. Ingary, Zanzib, etc.)

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Nate, Nesta, Stephen, Oliver, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys and Mackenzie. I also own the 'dog.'

A/N: This is a little piece that takes place after my stories: 'Phases of the Moon' and 'Between Hope and Death.' It's in one of my original character's POV. Can you tell who? ^_-

A/N 2: If you haven't read the other stories I wrote about HMC and CitA please go read them first! They introduce all my original characters! 

A/N 3: I'm not sure if I'm going to keep the title though…

Chapter 1: In Which a 'Dog' Discovers a Strange Town

I groaned softly and opened my eyes. My throat felt as if someone had dumped half the Waste's sand down it and my thoughts were swirling around in my skull. I closed my eyes and rubbed my aching head. That was when I realized something was wrong.

My eyes shot open. Where I was sure normal human hands and arms should have been were two shaggy merle paws. I cried out and sat up. I discovered my whole body was covered in the bluish gray fur with huge patches of black. Why _did_ I think this was so strange?! That was when I discovered something else. I couldn't even remember who I was! My comprehension made my jaw drop. All I could recall was that I was supposed to be human. 

I studied my canine body again and sadly wagged my tail. I examined that too. It was the same color with whitish tufts of bushy fur sticking out at the end. I laid back down on the ground and finally gazed at where I was.

I appeared to be in the alleyway of a bustling town where people in tan or dark brown smock-like clothing and matching shorts were running about. It was terribly hot in my new coat and my tongue rolled out of my mouth. I sat there panting and watching others pass. 

Eventually I tried to remember who I was again to little avail. My memories were fuzzy and all I seemed to think about were a strange dark castle gliding among fields of flowers, a painting of a woman in her mid-thirties with flaming reddish gold hair, and a teenage girl with mounds of flaxen curls glaring murderously at me. The images confused me and I soon fell asleep.

When I awoke again, the town was still lively but it was getting dark. I could make out the setting sun as I stepped cautiously out of the passage. It was getting cold, which I assumed meant the little community was in a desert somewhere. The ground was covered in dry sand that got stuck in between my clawed toes. I shook the sand that had collected on my fur from sleeping on it and analyzed the village even more.

Stalls lined the clay dwellings selling everything from food to clothing to potions. I trotted down the street until I came to a huge stone palace surrounded by a high wall. I peered through the gate and watched as a guard in a blood red uniform scowled at me. He shouted angrily in a strange tongue something that sounded like 'Fetek! Fetek!' I figured he wanted me to get lost so I sauntered away. 

But soon I heard the gate clang out and saw several guards come running out. The same guard from before yelled 'Git ra!' which I presumed meant 'get him' or something. I didn't even have to think. By instinct my feet just took off. I ran down alleys and streets forever hearing pounding footsteps behind me. Finally, out of breath, thoroughly dehydrated, and so hot I was ready to die of a heat-stoke I collapsed in an pathway. My eyes closed and the last thing I remember was those damn footsteps. 

************************************************************************

When I did awake, I was amazed I was still alive. I moaned and moved several of my body parts around, including making my ears twitch, to bring back feeling. (My ears were actually short and slightly rolled over at their tips.) I gaped at my environment. I seemed to be in a dim room lying on a bed. Besides the bed, the only other thing in the room was a young boy gazing at me with large blue eyes.  

He had russet colored hair, a dark chocolate-brown face, and was wearing a grubby version of the matching smocks and shorts I had seen earlier. The clothing was too big for the tot though for what should have been shorts and a thin sleeveless shirt were long baggy pants and a huge billowing top. 

"Ya awake, doggy?" he asked, his English sounded a little unused and now I could tell he really was awfully young. 

I dragged myself off the bed and over to the boy who unworriedly patted my head and rubbed my curled ears. "Good, doggy," he would mutter every once and a while and I felt total 'big-brotherly' affection towards the little toddler. But who was he? Where was I? And for that matter, _who the heck was I?_

************************************************************************

A/N: Do you know who my canine character really is? Remember the dog's one of my own old characters…Please take a guess at who it is in a review! I tried to leave little clues here and there.

A/N 2: Don't forget to review or I'll have to sick those mysterious guards on you! Hehe. Just kidding, but seriously please review! There will be more clues in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: In Which the ‘Dog’ Meets Mayu...

The Canine Caper

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. She also owns the entire world she created (i.e. Ingary, Zanzib, etc.)

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Nate, Nesta, Stephen, Oliver, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, Mackenzie, and Vihari and Mayuri Clavis. I also own the 'dog' and the country of 'Filar.'

**Chapter 2: In Which the 'Dog' Meets Mayuri and Vihari**

****

A nearby door opened and someone stepped inside. My ears perked up and twisted towards the sound. When I did look behind me, there was a young girl of about my normal age with the same brunette hair as the boy, but with lighter coffee colored skin. She was wearing a reddish version of the smock and pants I had been seeing and around her forehead and ankles were golden bands. She gave me a stern look and said to the toddler, "Vihari, I told you not to touch the dog." 

I was amazed she had actually spoken in English. She did have a slight accent though that made the word 'dog' sound like a rolling version or more like 'daawwg' than anything else. I tipped my head slightly and gazed up at her. 

Her frown deepened and she said to me, "You _do_ look like those wanted posters."

I gave her a confused bark and swished my shaggy tail on the hard stone floor.

The girl turned back to the boy and muttered, "Word is, this dog's a Maoki."

"A _real_ Maoki, Mayuri?" exclaimed Vihari. 

"Indeed," came the simple reply. Mayuri studied me for a moment before taking out a small golden container out of her pocket. 

I didn't know why, but seeing that cylinder made my insides boil and a low dangerous growl escaped my throat. Mayuri nodded and said, "Dog's definitely a Maoki. He even recognizes the Maoki Capturing Jar."

"Cool!" exclaimed Vihari.

Mayuri put the jar back in her pocket and I began to calm down. My tail, which had gone rigged when I had seen the cylinder, now lay back down on the floor. 

_What was a Maoki?_ I wondered. The word just didn't seem to be in my limited memory. 

Seeing my perplexed stare, Mayuri explained, "In English, a Maoki is a wizard, dog."

I nodded my furry head. Well that explanation did help me somewhat. The only problem was, I couldn't remember what a wizard was! I gave a great human-like sigh. If only I could recall what had happened…

Mayuri kneeled so that her head was at my eye level and said, "You don't seem like a notorious Maoki who is going to bring about an apocalypse to me, but I suppose a novice seer isn't much of a judge."

A seer?! That word rung a small bell in my head, but I still couldn't place the meaning of the word.

"My name is Mayuri Clavis and this is my little brother, Vihari," clarified Mayuri, "We brought you here when you collapsed in front of our doorstep. The _Tiluts_ are after you for being a Maoki."

The _Tiluts_? Who were they? Were they the guards that had chased me?

"Until we decide if you're innocent, we're keeping you in here," continued Mayuri.

Oh if only I could explain to her what happened!

"When you're ready, I'll read your mind," Mayuri added.

For some reason, the thought of someone looking around in my head didn't scare me. It just seemed like a rather normal thing someone had used to do to me… But who exactly had done that to me before, I couldn't remember. I bobbed my head.

Mayuri took the hint and said, "Then I'll do it now. Vihari, step back." The boy nodded and did as she told him while his older sibling placed her hands on my head and closed her sapphire eyes. 

I felt a strange prickling sensation where her fingers rested on my skull and closed my own eyes. Even though my eyes were closed I could still see. I saw a dark infinite space devoid of all life except Mayuri and myself. She was pulsating with a golden glow and her eyes seemed to have a miniature fire in them. She turned to me and said, "How can you be here too, unless you're…" 

Suddenly our eyes shot open and we were back in the shadowy room. Vihari was gazing at us wonderingly from his seat nearby. Mayuri stared at me inquisitively and questioned, "Your memory's gone, isn't it? When I looked inside you, it was as if all your recollections were locked away, even out of your own reach."

I nodded and gazed at her despondently. "I'll have to help you then!" exclaimed Mayuri with enthusiasm, "It would be great training and besides, you're obviously not the culprit. You can't even remember what you did yesterday!"

True. But what if I was really the culprit?

_You're not. I can tell. Just stop worrying. _

I gave a start and Mayuri smirked. "See, it works," she mumbled to me.

I sighed. I don't remember much of anything though…

_Doesn't matter. This seems like a spell to me and I bet we can break it eventually._

Why are you helping me?

Because I hate this boring apprentice life. I'm learning to be a prophet, but my master won't let me try out my main powers. 

I see. So you're a fortune-teller, also known as a psychic or soothsayer. 

So you do know some things.

Naturally. I have been in this state for at least a few hours.

Do you know what a Maoki Capturing Jar is for? Your subconscious seems to be afraid of it.

Capturing?

Obviously. More specifically it's used for capturing wizards, witches, and the like. Except for seers, all magic users are either hanged or imprisoned in this country. Here we use these jars to capture them and take them to the Tiluts. 

Where exactly am I?

_In Filar. Can you remember at least what country or town you lived in?_

That's a hard question. I seem to remember a lot of places, just not this one. I think I lived in Ingary though. 

_Ingary? That would make sense. That is a big magic country…_

Right…

_Oh, don't sound so glum. You'll remember eventually!_

I suppose.

_Can you remember any part of your name?_

Not even a syllable…

_Oh well. It was worth a try. Why don't you rest for a while while I get you something to eat._

What are you going to cook?

_Fried squid guts._

Urgh!

_Just kidding. I was gonna make a banana sandwich._

Fine. Geez, I'm tired.

_Well, when we found you, you were pretty worn out and thirsty. _

Mayuri stood up, gave me a small smile, and walked out the door. I gave her my own weak canine grin and dragged myself onto the bed again. Vihari watched me, a lopsided smile on his young face and said, "Night, night, doggy." Then he too left and I fell asleep. 

************************************************************************

Later, in another room in the small house, I gobbled up the sandwich and drank half a carton of milk. I panted and said to Mayuri, 'Any more questions?'

_Not really. Oh wait! How old are you?_

I thought about this for a minute before answering, 'Eighteen.'

_You're a year older than me?!_

If you're seventeen, than yes.

She smirked and accused, '_Smart-aleck!' _

I only shrugged in reply. I had learned Vihari was eight-years-old and that Mayuri was the only relative he had. I also discovered they had lived in the town of Midio in Filar for all their lives and that Mayuri had been training to be a psychic with 'Master Fode' for seven years now, or ever since their parents had died. 

I liked them. Vihari was a sweet kid, always curious and it seemed he trusted everyone except Master Fode and the _Tiluts_. As for Mayuri, she had a sort of hidden strength to her and always appeared to brighten any situation. They were the only friends I knew…

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the front door and someone booming, "Let me in, Clavis! Its time for the inspection!" 

Mayuri gulped and before I could say anything she had clasped her arms around my waist and had practically thrown me back into the dim room. "Hide under the bed!" she whispered sharply before closing the door on me and going to the front door. I did as she told me and listened. 

I could hear the man yelling, "What took ya so long, wench?! Now we need to check for the Maoki mutt." I stiffened at that. 'Why are they looking for me?' I silently asked Mayuri.

_'They don't know. All they know is that you're supposed to be dangerous!' _answered Mayuri. 

I heard the door to the room open and I became even more rigid. I could hear familiar booming footsteps coming towards the bed and I almost growled. It was the first crimson guard I had seen…

************************************************************************

A/N: Hehe. Cliffhangers are fun. ^_- Can you tell who the 'dog' is yet?

A/N 2: Anyway, you'd better review or else!

Mayuri: Or else what?

Me: -_- Or else I'll…er… oh be quiet!

Mayuri: …

A/N 3: As I was saying, you'd better review! Bye for now! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: In Which the ‘Dog’ Continues ...

The Canine Caper

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. She also owns the entire world she created (i.e. Ingary, Zanzib, etc.)

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Nate, Nesta, Stephen, Oliver, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, Mackenzie, Vihari and Mayuri Clavis, Damian and Damodar. I also own the 'dog' and the country of 'Filar.'

To ness: Finally you reviewed! *coughs and continues in a very 'Howlish' manner* I was dying of neglect over here! Hehe. ^_- Anyway, as for who the 'dog' is, good guesses. I'm not going to tell you if any of them are right though. Just remember the 'dog' is one of MY original characters. This chapter should give you some more clues… Before I forget, I bet I'll think of a better title once I figure out exactly who the 'bad guys' are and what precisely happened to my furry individual. Until then, 'The Canine Caper' will have to do. Thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter 3: In Which the 'Dog' Continues to Remember His Past**

****

My heart was drumming in my ears. I scrunched closer to the wall next to the bed and held my breath. I kept thinking, 'Don't look under the bed. Don't look under the bed, you stupid jerk!' I was silently shooting insults at him by the time he reached my hiding place. After ruffling through the blankets on the bed, he got down on his hands and knees and looked right at me. 

I have to admit I yelped. His face reminded me of someone I loathed and yet feared. I shot out from under the bed and he made a grab for me. His fingers gripped my thick tail and yanked. I gave out another yelp and snarled. I snapped at him, and in surprise, he let me go. I bolted and ran straight threw the drapes and the screen covering the window. I ran down the street, praying Mayuri and Vihari would be okay and that I could escape. 

I reached a rumbling river and my footing faltered in the mud. I slipped and fell into the rapids. I gave out a yowl and scrambled to get back to shore. My fur was sopping wet and it was holding me back. I felt a faint shiver run up my spine and I was suddenly back beside the canal. Maybe I really was a wizard. Whatever that is…

I dragged myself downstream a ways before collapsing by the riverbank. I stared at my reflection in the churning water. Now thoroughly soaked, my fur was a dark blue and black mop and it clung to me. As for my eyes, they really took me by surprise. They were as emerald as they come, with flecks of different shades of green in them. I wasn't terribly big for a dog, a little larger than a collie. I wasn't an expert on dogs or anything, but I had a feeling I was a kind called a Shetland Sheepdog, which I remember from a visit to Mari's house in Wales…Then I paused. Mari? Who was that? And for that matter where was this Wales? Oh well. I supposed I would find out eventually…

I sighed and rested my head on my paws. 'Wyn would know what to do…' I thought. I sat bolt upright. Wyn? Who was she? Somehow the painting of the young woman with the fiery reddish gold hair appeared in my head. Was that Wyn? I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling I might be right. All these 'half-memories' were making my head spin. I lay there for a while longer before standing up and shaking the water from my fur. 

I was filthy from lying in the mud but I couldn't have cared less. It made my fur look darker so I supposed it would serve as a mock disguise. I sauntered back up the side of the river and towards Midio.  I was more cautious this time and stayed as close to the clay buildings as possible. When I returned to Mayuri and Vihari's dwelling, I peeked through the window I had jumped from. I thought no one was there at first, and then I heard it. Crying. The sound of a small child crying… I could just make out Vihari's coffee colored head in the far corner of the room. 

I jumped inside and in a few strides I had reached the boy's side. He looked up and me, with teary cerulean eyes and I felt my heart wrench. He gave out a clear sob and clutched me around my neck. I nudged his face tenderly. What was wrong? And that topic, where was Mayuri? 

I gave my best pleading/searching look and Vihari brushed his tears away. He sighed and said, "Mayuri, was taken by tat mean guy! She was all angry and kicked him, but he wouldn't let her go!" 

So Mayuri had been most likely arrested because of me? I groaned. Somehow it felt like everything was my fault. I wanted to tell Vihari everything was going to be all right, but he didn't have the telepathic abilities his sister had, so it was a lost cause. I tried non-verbal communication instead. I made a comforting bark and nudged him one more time. I stood up, brushing Vihari off me, and he tried to do the same. I gave him a slightly scolding look and he sat back down. I gave a dog-like grin and hopped back out the window.

"Bye-bye, doggy," I could hear behind me as I made my way back to the palace. 

************************************************************************

By the time I had reached the castle, I had recalled what a wizard was. All I could remember though was they used magic, which I understood without question, and were male beings with these abilities. I knew witches were females with magic as well somehow and I had a feeling I was definitely a wizard. I was sure the incident by the river and me being turned into a dog hadn't been coincidence. 

I crept near the wall surrounding the palace, hiding in the growing shadows. My dirtied fur blended in and soon I had made it to the iron gate. I warily gazed into the courtyard, but this time no one was there. All seemed still outside the fortress, but I could hear faint voices inside. I studied the building one last time before scrunching between the bars on the entrance. I just barely fit and was soon rushing across the square to one of the clear-paned windows. I peeked within and saw a beautifully furnished room with two leather broad-backed chairs and a crackling fireplace. Sitting in the chairs, were the crimson guard and Mayuri. Behind him were several other guards looking menacing. Mayuri was glaring fiercely at the main guard and shouting something indignantly, while he himself was acting perfectly calm and righteous. 

I could just make out his most recent reply to Mayuri's insults threw the window, "Clavis, you know perfectly well that Maoki's aren't allowed in Filar alive. This particular one is especially dangerous-"

"YOUR WRONG!" Mayuri cut him off, "He wouldn't hurt anyone!"

The guard's lips twitched but his only counter was, "And of course, you 'oh-great-novice-quack' know these things?"

Mayuri didn't look fazed herself. "Yes."

"I see. Well then, men take this witch away. She's proven she's a bloody traitor and obviously a Maoki herself," said the guard in an offhand sort of way. 

One of the other men stepped forward and took out a golden cylinder from a case in his hands. Mayuri's eyes went wide and she tried to make a run from the Maoki Capturing Jar. Meanwhile, my whole body was shaking. I just couldn't stand the sight of that tube. It made my insides churn and my knees feel weak. Mayuri was in trouble though, so I half-consciously began to recite a spell. It was a natural reflex and soon the window had blown in, causing glass to fly, and I had leaped inside.

I growled and knocked the Maoki Capturing Jar out of the man's hand. I grasped the cold gold in my jaws and backing away from them and to Mayuri's side. She gave my head a quick pat and said mentally to me in her usual cocking way, _"So you've joined Damodar's kid brother's little gathering too? I hear Damian doesn't throw very good parties though."_

            'Damian? Is that who that red jerk is?' I inquired.

            _"Yep…'_ So that meant we were going to have a hard time if Damian was anything like his brother. Damodar was one of the easiest things I had ever remembered so far. And I didn't like what I had found in my memories of him…

************************************************************************

A/N: ^_- What do you think dog boy remembered about this Damodar guy? I'm not going to tell you anything tell the next chapter though! 

A/N 2: Remember reviews make me update more often. You'd better review!

Vihari: *just standing behind me looking cute*

A/N 3: It seems today's interrupter is Vihari! 

Vihari: Hi, Choccy!

Me: Howdy do, Vi? (Instead of 'How are you' I like using 'Howdy do' =P )

Vihari: k.

A/N 4: At least he doesn't interrupt in the annoying way some other people do! (hint, hint!)

Mayuri: Hey…

Me: *acting innocent* What'd I do? ^_^

Mayuri: -_-

Vihari: ?_? Huh?

Me: Nuthin'

Vihari: ^_^ Ok then. Bye everybody! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: In Which the ‘Dog’ Recalls Wh...

The Canine Caper

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. She also owns the entire world she created (i.e. Ingary, Zanzib, etc.)

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Nate, Nesta, Stephen, Oliver, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, Mackenzie, Vihari and Mayuri Clavis, Damian and Damodar Reskin. I also own the 'dog' and the country of 'Filar.'

**Chapter 4: In Which the 'Dog' Recalls Who He Is**

****

_Damodar Reskin… _That name rang threw my head and sprouted a rage so intense it was on fire. I snarled and my ears flattened tightly to my head. So that was why this jerk's face looked so familiar. Except for the age and eye color he appeared almost identical to his older brother. 

I could remember the last time I had come face to face with Damian's sibling. It had been a dry day in Kingsbury in which practically everyone was promptly staying inside and fanning themselves. As usual, Princess Talitha and one of my best friends and I were hanging out in the square. We were one of the few people outside and we leaned against the fountain joking around. I didn't want Talitha to be there, but she refused to leave my side from daybreak till twilight on most days.

Damodar was that best friend who always made my conversations with 'Princess Can't-Take-A-Hint' easier. But he betrayed me… On Princess Talitha's birthday, the day I was dragged to her palace by my sister, he came with me. When we arrived and had entered he gave a slow secret smile and turned to Princess Talitha. With a cool innocent voice he said, "My dear princess, I'm afraid I must inform you of Rhys's unfaithfulness to you! He's been courting Katherine Willow for a month."

My mouth was visibly gaping. It was true what Damodar had said, but he knew I had never dated Talitha and that if she ever found out I freely courted someone else, she would have had my head on a platter. 

Talitha's mouth twitched and she turned to me. "Rhys dear," she said in a sort of pinched way, "Is this true?"

"I've never dated you, princess," I defended myself.

Talitha frowned. "You didn't answer my question."

I squirmed. I could see Wyn gulp out of the corner of my eye. I ignored her though, and replied, "Yes, Princess Talitha, its true, but I-"

She cut me off, "WHY YOU?! HOW DARE YOU STRING ME ALONG ALL THIS TIME!!!"

I winced. "But I never-"

Talitha screeched, "YOU JERK!" Then she literally tackled me! Before I knew what had happened, I was flat on my back with Talitha whacking and scratching my face. (A/N: Talitha needs serious help, no? ^_-) I could tell other people were trying to get the princess to stop and hear Queen Valeria yelling at her daughter.

I would have used magic, but I didn't want to hurt her. I struggled to get her off me, but when you're a scrawny eighteen year old who weighs about one hundred and twenty-eight pounds, you don't stand much of a chance against a peeved princess that weighs a good twenty pounds more than you!

Then I saw it; a glint of gold. I turned my head in its direction only to see Damodar, my soon-to-be former best friend, holding a golden cylinder in his hand. 

'What is that?' I had thought. I never realized what it was till it was too late. He popped the top off the tube and a strange purple gas rolled out in waves. I made a final attempt to get Talitha off me peacefully, but it didn't work. So instead, I made a small glowing orb in the palm of my hand and threw it at her face. It exploded on impact and she was thrown off me. It really didn't hurt, it just stunned her. 

Unfortunately, I was too late. The violet gas reached my back and I jumped. It was cold and amazingly tiny tendrils poked out of it and gripped me. The vines were strong and before I knew it, my body was being turned into gas and pulled along by them. I heard a few cries and some shouts of 'Rhys!' before I was inside the container with the gas. 

Damodar bustled out of the front door with his men, the crimson guards, and threatened to injure me. No one could do anything without me getting hurt so my family was forced to hold back. I meanwhile, banged on the sides of the cylinder and tried every magic I could think of. 

Out of nowhere I felt an icy chill run down my spine and I cautiously turned around. A nightmarish looking beast stood behind me. It was a jet-black color with a humanoid body and glowing ruby eyes. It was a great contrast in color to the golden walls of my prison. I backed away from it and prepared a spell. But when I fired it, nothing happened. I gasped and turned to run, but it was quick. It gasped me around my waist and I felt numbness take over me. Soon I had passed out.

I didn't awake till much later. When I did I was no longer in my jail, but lying on a cold stone table. "Finally awake, little pal?" sneered someone. I turned to see Damodar sitting in an armchair smirking at me.

"What have you done, Damodar?!" I roared.

"Oh nothing at all, my friend. I've just brought this shaman to cleanse the great Dragon Enchanter of his wickedness by reverting him to a more harmless form," answered Damodar. And with that said, an old woman stepped into the room. Her white hair was braided and she wore an azure smock and several beaded necklaces. 

"What the heck are you talking about, Dar? Is this some kind of joke?" I had asked then.

"No. This is your last day as a human and your first dog day," replied Damodar coolly.

I frowned. I had no idea what he thought he was doing and I wasn't going to let some old hag touch me. I snapped, "I need to get home, Damodar."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen," said Damodar. Then the 'ancient' spiritualist stepped towards me and held out her hands. Her eyes were two different colors; one was blue while the other was as green as my eyes. She started to chant something so I mentally recited a transport spell, but once again I was too late.

"You let your guard down today when the conceited princess attacked you. Now I will stop you from helping _them_!!!" yelled Damodar.

"What do you mean '_them_?' " I questioned him.

"Why, the other wizards and witches of course. I'm going to cleanse the world of all you filth! I would have captured your sister, but she's far to strong and besides you were so much easier to fool," answered Damodar, an insane glint in his eyes.

Before I could make a retort, the woman had grasped my throat and I felt my mind slipping like water cupped in someone's hand. The part of me I knew had once only been _Heulo_ bellowed and fought. The last thing I did before my memories were locked away was cry out in pain and grief. 

"Goodbye, Rhys," was the last thing that damn traitor said to me. Now I was going to kick his baby brother's butt!

************************************************************************

A/N: ^_^ So you now know who the 'dog' is! His best friend betrayed the poor guy…

A/N 2: You'd better review-

Rhys: Or else!

Me: I was going to say that!

Rhys: O:)

Damodar: You're no angel, Rhys! You're sinful!

Rhys & Me: Oh buzz off, Dar! -_-

Me: Bye! ^_-


	5. Chapter 5: In Which the 'Dog' Returns Ho...

The Canine Caper

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. She also owns the entire world she created (i.e. Ingary, Zanzib, etc.)

Claimer: I only own Wyn, Aidan, Nate, Nesta, Stephen, Oliver, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, Mackenzie, Vihari and Mayuri Clavis, Damian and Damodar Reskin. I also own the 'dog' and the country of 'Filar.'

Claimer 2: All characters mentioned at the bottom of this chapter in my story "A Break in the Worlds" are owned by me!

Lady Artemis: Hehe… Let me just point out a few things. A) Cliffy's are fun! B) I love dogs too! My grandma has a blue merle sheltie and I used her as a guide for what Rhys's looked like as a dog. The dog's name is Heather. ^_- C) You twisted your ankle?! Ouch! Hope it gets better soon. 

By the way, thanks for giving me a final review on "Between Hope and Death!" I'm glad you liked it! I read a lot so I like thinking about what happened after each book. Sometimes I come up with the strangest things and use them for my own stories. Also, when I read reviews I tend to get ideas. As for time, I usually think up something at school (go figure :P) and get home as soon as possible to type up the idea! (Sometimes I'm glued to the clock at school because of that!) Truthfully, my days revolve around the computer, T.V, family, friends, books, and school. Thanks again and please review!

A/N: And now on to chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: In Which the 'Dog' Returns Home**

****

_Rhys… That was who I was…_

I growled at Damian. His brother had been my best friend for crying out loud! The jerk took one look at me and said, "This is definitely the Maoki we're looking for. I can't wait to tell Damodar I found his little friend wondering around Midio of all places!"

My fur bristling, I thought, 'So Damodar just released me into his home country after he erased my memory for sport!!!' 

_'Calm down,' _said Mayuri to me.

'I can't. Damodar was the one who had **this **done to me!' I retorted.

Mayuri gazed at me uncertainly before making up her mind on something and turning back to Damian. "What are you going to do with us?" she asked him.

"Throw you both into Keela's tomb of course."

'Ah, Mayuri, what's Keela's tomb?'

'Oh, just a place were criminals are thrown into this labyrinth and there's all sorts of beasts inside like sphinx and dragons. Its called Keela's tomb because there's a supposedly a huge wolf named Keela who only awakens when someone's in the labyrinth.'

'Great.'

_'Isn't it?' _replied Mayuri dryly.

'Dragons, I might be able to handle,' I thought, 'Other beasts I might have problems with… Then again I did help stop Apocalypse and I was only six years old then too…'

Mayuri and I were grabbed roughly by the guards and dragged into a nearby room. About two feet away from the door, there was no floor. It just dropped off into a cold, dark nothing that left me feeling ill. I could just make out the stone bottom below in the dim light and it was a good thing I hadn't developed quite as strong a fear of heights as the rest of my immediate family. Wyn probably would have nearly passed out by now and my parents would most likely have been practically clawing their way away from the edge of the pit. I, on the other hand, decided I had had enough. No one treats the Dragon Enchanter like dirt!

I arched my back and mumbled a spell. It took effect immediately and a whirlwind of bluish lightning surrounded me. I could feel the enchantment twisting my body gently and then I found myself kneeling on the ground in my true form. My dark locks were disheveled and my eyes were glinted with a fierce jade light. I gave Damian a bitter scowl before standing up. The guards' weapons were already locked on me, waiting for the signal from their leader, and Mayuri was looking a little beleaguered. She gave me a weak nod and asked silently, _'What are you going to do now?'_

"Just watch," I replied out loud. I cracked my knuckles for good measure and muttered a string of words that were half lost in a roll of thunder. My dad's words of power were always a great tool to use in these situations. A streak of lighting like light burned a trail through the roof and to my hand. I grasped the power and formed a colorless sword with it that rippled with energy. This was _my_ version of the words. 

I advanced on the guards with my sword clasped in my hands. Several of them backed away. Damian was one of the idiots that stayed put. I smirked in a way that was like a hostile replica of Morgan's _'I'm going to win' _grin he tended to use in duels against Wyn. In my adaptation however, I was going to win after doing this. 

'Morgan never beats Wyn no matter what edition of 'the grin' he uses,' I thought laughingly. Then, in a clean arc I slashed the sword at Damian; I didn't hit him though for as soon as I'd come close, his confidence had been lost and he ran. I laughed. Now if only Damodar would do that… (A/N: Rhys sounds a little too overconfident. Oh well. -_-)

 I sighed and opened my right palm. The sword sort of 'slid' into it and the power went back were it belonged. Mayuri was gazing at me curiously; I could 'feel' her indigo eyes on me. "Wow!" she finally managed to say.

"Let's go," I said turning to her, "Vihari was pretty upset about your kidnapping."

"Oh. OH! Vihari! I completely forgot!" Mayuri shrieked.

"What a wonderful big sister you are," I remarked. For my comment I got a sharp whack on my right arm. "Geez," I mumbled rubbing my new 'injury.'

Mayuri practically ran out of the palace yelling at me to hurry up. I swear the woman was dragging me along by the time we were halfway back to her and Vihari's house because I wouldn't go faster.

We rushed inside to find Vihari lying on the bed in the dim room asleep. He was snoring loudly and clutching a pillow tightly. Mayuri woke him up and began talking soothingly with him. When the boy saw me he smiled. "Doggy!" he shouted running over to me. 

I was sitting on a chair near the door looking calm and pleased. "The name's Rhys, Vihari," I said.

"Rhys?" asked the siblings as if my name was strange.

"Yep. It's a Welsh name. Not that you guys would know where Wales is actually," I answered.

"Right…" mumbled Mayuri.

She was acting weird so I inquired, "Anything wrong?"

"No! Its nothing really!" muttered Mayuri hurriedly. She had a faint pinkish twinge to her tan cheeks and was evading my gaze. What was wrong with her?

"Okay then. I really should be seeing my family. You two can come with if you want though. It isn't exactly safe here…" I continued.

Mayuri nodded and said, "We'd love to meet your family! Right, Vihari?"

Vihari grinned and mumbled something in the native language of Filar to Mayuri. His sister turned bright red and quickly denied whatever her little sibling had said in the same tongue. 

I smiled. I was going home…

************************************************************************

Back in Ingary, I would be lying if I said everything was going smoothly. Wyn was fretting, my dad and mom were either arguing (no surprise) or running about half the time, and Morgan was negotiating with Damodar. No one knew Damodar no longer had me and if they had known, believe me, he would have gotten his butt kicked by two angry wizards and two peeved witches faster than you can say _'chicia chornia'_ or 'kick butt' in Welsh. (A/N: ^_- Hehe. I just had to use Rhys's teenage charm… Oh and I hope I translated that correctly!)

"Urgh! I can't take this!" shrieked Wyn togging at her red gold tresses.

Aidan sighed. Nesta and Nate were fighting about something nearby; there insults weren't improving their father's anxious/frustrated mood. He glowered and snapped, "This isn't the time you two."

Nesta looked up and, brushing her ginger hair over her shoulder asked, "Any luck on finding Uncle Rhys, dad?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Aidan glumly. He turned back to the fireplace where his wife and Calcifer where discussing Damodar fiercely. Wyn flopped down on the armchair after awhile and whispered, "I just get the feeling Rhys's isn't with that jerk anymore."

"And why is that?" inquired my mom. On her lap rested Morgan and Mac's youngest and third child, Evan. He was only one and a half years old with coffee colored hair and green eyes. His thumb was wedged in his mouth at the moment, smiling at his grandmother and completely oblivious to what was going on. 

Wyn sighed and replied, "I just can feel it."

It was my mother's turn to sigh. She ran her fingers through her red gold hair, which was gradually turning white with age. My dad, who was sitting beside her at the workbench, refused to even glimpse what color his hair was becoming. His hair was still covering in blonde hair spells.

"You always had a great instinct, Bronwyn," I remarked appearing in the main room, Mayuri and Vihari at my side.

The next few minutes were a blur. Wyn, my mom, and the twins practically ran me over, I introduced the Clavis siblings, and Morgan promptly threatened to ring Damodar 's neck. 

_Where was that jerk anyway?_

************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I was working on another story at first, then I was somewhere where there was no computer, and I also was being a lazy bum!

A/N 2: If anyone's interested I might post the original story I've been working on. It's called "A Break in the Worlds" and is about a girl who finds herself in another world. In Hafit (the world she ends up in) she meets angels, a huge talking dog, and a strange bunch of other people. One particular angel named Amarend is an outcast among his own family and becomes the slave of a man named Lord Whinton. Because of this, he's given the nickname "the Fallen Angel." Angie (the main character) befriends Amarend and a talking dog and pet of Lord Whinton named Libanon and attempts to free Amarend from slavery. If you want me to post it on fictionpress.net I might consider it…

A/N 3: Anyway, don't forget to review!

Libanon: Or the girlie author's gonna git mad!

Me: *whispering* Yes, _that's_ the dog in my new story… 'Lib': Hey! 

Me: Sit, boy! *laughing*

A/N 4: Before 'Lib' gets too mad at me I'll say 'bye!' Bye! ^_-

Libanon: Don't call me 'Lib!'

Me: O:)


	6. Chapter 6: In Which Everything Turns Out...

Dog Days (Or The Canine Caper)

**__**

By: ChocolateEclar

Disclaimer: Some characters belong to the magnificent authoress, Diana Wynne Jones. I just borrowed them for a while. She also owns the entire world she created (i.e. Ingary, Zanzib, etc.)

Claimer: I own Wyn, Aidan, Nate, Nesta, Stephen, Oliver, Kamania and Chris Aprilian, Mr. Calypso, Professor Weph, Life, Death, Apocalypse, Rhys, Mackenzie, Vihari and Mayuri Clavis, and Damian and Damodar Reskin. I also own the 'dog' and the country of 'Filar.'

Lady Artemis: I like Mayuri too. As for her seeming Japanese, that's probably because of my love of Japanese shows. Now if only I could understand the language… As for her and Rhys getting together, that's what I'm planning… Anyway, truthfully, I'm a 7th grader (Junior high, or Middle School, kid if you live in another country) in the state of Illinois in the U.S. Oh and I'm honestly only thirteen years old. That's pretty much it. If you want to be pen pals that's fine with me. Just say the word. E-mail is cheaper for me though. ^_- Thanks for reviewing!

A/N: *whacking self* I know I'm horrible! It's been forever since I updated!!! Urgh! -_-

A/N 2: Ok, guys, after you read this chapter I'd really like to know if you like my new title 'Dog Days,' the old one (The Canine Caper), or one of your own!

A/N 2: *looking stupid and pointing at nothing in particular* Now on to chapter 6! ^_^

**Chapter 6: In Which Everything Turns Out All Right**

****

At that moment, Damodar (my _dear_ friend) was getting ready to strangle his kid brother. "HOW COULD YOU LOSE, RHYS?!" he shrieked.

Damian, who had been cringing during his brother's rant, replied, "He turned into a human and left!"

"HOW IN THE HELL COULD HE HAVE DONE THAT?!" 

"I think he got his memory back," mumbled Damian.

Damodar threw up his hands in exasperation and turned away from his sibling. _'Rhys, I thought I had rid myself of you…' _he thought.

"Hey, Dar, the next time you try to get rid of someone, FINISH THE JOB!!!" I yelled from behind him. 

Damodar whipped around in surprise. "H-How did _you_ get in here?" he stammered stepping back a few paces.

I grinned. "Your dear, easily manipulated brother allowed me to enter your humble home," I replied coolly.

He slightly gulped; then he tried to run. Let me tell you, that was a big mistake. I had my _friend_ hoisted up by his britches faster than you can say 'you are _so_ dead!'

He yelped and glared down at his kid brother from the ceiling he was hanging from. "Why did you let this ingrate do this to me?!" he shouted down at him. 

"Because he was going to hurt me," answered Damian truthfully.

I smirked innocently and held out my hand. Suddenly, resting on my palm, appeared a dangerous looking sickle, its semicircular blade glinting from the light shining through the windows. 

Damodar's eyes widened and I chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't want your blood tainting _this_," I said. With a flick of my other wrist, the weapon was gone and I stepped closer to Damodar.

"If you ever try something like this again, Damodar, I will personally make you hurt more than my siblings, friends, and I made Apocalypse do the same," I threatened. 

With that said, I left through a pair of wooden doors and out into the wide, open space surrounding the Reskins' residence. I snapped my fingers and listened for the cry and thump that would signal that gravity had captured Damodar again. It soon came.

_Life feels **so** good. _

************************************************************************

 "Did ya see it?" Vihari asked hopefully. 

I grinned at the boy. "Sure did. That was a real Paiw." We were gazing transfixedly at a strange kitten-like creature's enclosure. Every once in a while we would see the animal peek at us from behind a large tree. It had small rounded ears and a short bushy tail. Its glossy coat was smooth and a dark bluish lilac color. We were in a sort of Ingary version of a zoo but with the strangest animals known to man. 

Vihari, who was bouncing on his heels now, asked, "Why is it dangerous to come near it, Rhys?"

"The sign over here says its fur's poisonous to the touch," I explained pointing at a large tan poster sticking in the ground in front of the fence surrounding the pen. 

Vihari grinned as if that was the most remarkable thing he had ever heard. Was _I_ ever like this? (Most likely now that I think about it.) The squirt grabbed my wrist and pulled me along behind him to another cage. 

I seemed to have taken on the role of Vihari's baby-sitter that day. Mayuri, who finds Ingary amazing, was out shopping in Market Chipping with Wyn, my mom, Aunts Lettie and Martha, and Mac while the men (also known as my dad, Aidan, Morgan, Uncles Ben and Michael, and myself) took the children to the 'zoo.' The 'children' consisted of Mac and Morgan's Evan, Stephen, and Oliver, Wyn and Aidan's Nesta and Nate, and Mayuri's little brother Vihari of course. It was a nightmare keeping six little kids under control. 

Tiny one and a half year old Evan cried constantly, causing the great 'Pegasus Emperor' to groan. As for the twins, they kept trying to sneak into the animal pens. (I strongly believe their father was ready to scream by the end of the trip.) My dad, on the other hand, was extraordinarily calm and helped the young dads out. Vihari wasn't so bad. He listened to me and acted relatively normal. I suppose I was just lucky. Think what my kids would act like if I married Princess Talitha?

Speaking of whom, she's actually been acting pretty nice around me. I bet its just because Queen Valeria told her off though. Oh well. At least she's not trying to kill me. Then again, she's attempting to be my girlfriend again and has been following me around _a lot_. 

Mayuri and her have been giving each other what can only be called 'the evil eye.' Mayuri always raises one of her dark eyebrows and scowls while Talitha frowns and rests her hands on her hips. I don't understand why they do this, but I suppose they just don't like each. (A/N: ^_- Hehe. What a clueless boy I've made Rhys but isn't that always the way it goes? *readers glare at her causing her to gulp* Whoops! Sorry! I'll stop now! -_-) 

At that very moment, Nate and Nesta were climbing over a railing while Aidan practically yelled bloody murder at his father-in-law who had been supposed to be watching them at the time. My dad laughed and plopped the twins off the fence. He really is good with kids its just sometimes he's not terribly responsible. I laughed and followed Vihari to another animal pen. 

Yea, like I said, life is _so_ good. 

Oh, wait, scratch that! The 'girls' are back and Talitha and Mayuri look ticked. 

**RUN!!!! **

The End 

****************************************************************************

A/N: *dodges frying pans* Geez, I said this story was going to be short! *gets whacked in the face with a toaster* @_@ *mumbling* Look, mommy, pretty star…

Rhys: Are you all right?

Me: @____@ eh…****

Rhys: *sigh* -___- Oh well.

Vihari: What 'Choccy' was going to say is 'this isn't her last HMC/CitA story. The next story will be about the Rhys/Mayuri/Talitha love triangle!

Rhys and Mayuri: THE WHAT?!

Vihari: ^_^

Me: *still feeling dizzy* Yep, that's my next goal for a new story!

Rhys and Mayuri: -____-

Vihari and I: ^__- 

Just Me: Bye! Don't forget to review and tell me about the title or I'll hunt you down! (Just kidding. ^.^)

Rhys and Mayuri: *still dazed*


End file.
